The Scouting Regiment Base 2 (Ereri)
by LeviJhaniceVillegas2530
Summary: Mikasa cried as she has seen what her brother had done "You've really changed" The man in front of her looked straight into her eyes with his turquoise green eyes and grinned sadistically The brown haired male tossed a note at the crying girl and proceeded to walk to the direction of his boyfriend's office Mikasa looked at the note and was confused to what was written inside.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Eren again

Chapter 1: Meeting again with Eren and Levi

"Cadet Ackerman!" Mikasa turned around to see someone she thought she will never see again,

Eren.

"Eren?" Mikasa said as she was now in front of the frowning male, "Is that how you greet your superiors Cadet?" Eren snarled as he glare at the shock woman in front of him, "S-superior?" Mikasa is confused, Eren? A superior? How?, they heard panting from beside them and saw Mark salute to the glaring male "Squad Leader Rivaille! I am here to report about the update of The Fall of Wall Rose!" Eren gave Mikasa one last glare and turned to walk away "Cadet Lenovo, report to the Lance Corporal's office later after dinner! And also.." Eren looked at them "Teach Cadet Ackerman how to respect her superiors, it seems like her head got shaken while training" "Yes, Sir!" Eren then continued to make his way to the said Lance Corporal's office,

"Squad Leader Rivaille? Did you just call him 'Squad Leader Rivaille'?" Mikasa said as she look at the trembling male beside her, "Yes, Mikasa, He is now a Squad Leader" Mark answered, "But shouldn't be Squad Leader Jaeger? Why Rivaille?" Mikasa questioned, "Because Mikasa he is now married to Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille.."

Married...

To Rivaille...

"What?"

~With Hanji, Erwin & Levi~

"Long time no see Shorty!" Hanji beamed, Levi glared at her, normally Hanji wouldn't mind but this time the glare is more scary, "Learn to respect your Superiors Squad Leader Zoe, we are here to make a plan how to exterminate the titans and not to play around" Hanji flinched at Levi's tone, it has a lot of venom in it, he didn't call Shitty Glasses too, "You changed

Levi" Erwin said quite missing the Levi he knew, Levi turned around and proceeded to walk to his chair "People will definitely change if your surrounded by titans, Commander Erwin" Levi sat down on his chair and crossed his arms, Erwin sighed and sat on his chair along with Hanji "Alright, Let's begin"

-Lunch at the Mess Hall-

"Hey, has anyone seen Titan Breath?" Jean asked, "It was said that he was taken here by the Lance Corporal right? Where is he?" Marco asked, "He's O-Over there" Armin said dabbing a trembling thumb at the group of people, one table away from them, "They seem to be in good mood, dont ruin it Horseface" A new member of their group, Genevive, said "Why not?! That was my hobby back then" Horsey- I mean Jean started to stand up but Mark stopped him "Dont Jean! I swear you wont like the result!" He whisper-yelled, Jean hesitantly sat down and looked at Eren, He was happily chatting with a short guy, "Mind if we sit with you guys?" They turned and saw Hanji and Erwin, "Y-Yes Squad Leader-" Armin's stutterings was cut off "Please, from now on, Call us by our first name" Erwin said, everyone in the table gasped, "Ok, Erwin" Marco said with sligth hesitation, the pair sat down and ate quietly, "Uhhh, Hanji, May I ask an important question?" Mikasa asked, "What is it, Mikasa?" Hanji said, "How did Eren became a Rivaille and a Squad Leader?" Jean choked on his bread, Marco went stiff, Sasha stopped eating, Connie looked like he was about to scream, Krista only widened her eyes and Ymir, well, looks like she is bored, Hanji placed down her bread, "Why did he became cold towards us? Towards Mikasa?" Armin asked, "Anymore questions?" Hanji asked, "What happened?" Sasha asked, everyone went silent, Hanji sighed

"It was because.."

 **Just to tell you guys, I am the same girl who published this to Wattpad and possibly Quotev :)**

 **So no one is copying my work k?**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened

"It was because you let me get almost eaten by a fucking titan"

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice, they gasped when they saw Eren sitting at the table beside them, he was glaring at them with very cold eyes, anger is visible in them, his lips are formed in a scowl, "If it wasn't for Levi, I would be dead by now" his voice has venom in it, everyone felt like crying (Yes, even Jean) because of how cold their friend had become,

Levi walked to Eren's side "Talk to her privately, Eren" He whispered, Eren nodded and glared at Mikasa, "Let's talk privately at Wall Sina, NOW" Eren begun to walk at the entrance of the Mess Hall, he then felt like no ones following him and turned around, he could feel his blood boil when he saw Mikasa still sitting on her damn ass with wide eyes, he glared harder at her, "What?! Are you just going to sit there on your ass all day?! I told you that were going to talk privately at Wall Sina right now, didn't I?!" He screamed, Mikasa immediately stood up, excused herself, and followed Eren, then they begun to head to Wall Sina with a heavy atmosphere.

Levi looked at the group of cadets who was shock along with Hanji and Erwin, "Continue your dinner, or else your food will get cold" with that Levi went outside and went straight to his office

-At Wall Sina-

"Eren- I mean Squad Leader Jaeger! Let me explain about what happened that day-"

SLAP.

Mikasa fell to the ground because of how hard he had slapped her, Mikasa looked up in shock and felt like crying, Eren glared at Mikasa "Did you just call me a Jaeger?! You disgrace! You do know that I am already a Rivaille right?! RIGHT?!" He demanded, Mikasa nodded, "then why did you call me Squad Leader Jaeger?! I AM NOT A JAEGER ANYMORE! I'M NOW A RIVAILLE! A RIVAILLE, CADET ACKERMAN! REMEMBER THAT! CALL ME JAEGER AGAIN AND I'LL NOT HESITATE TO FEED YOU TO THE TITANS IN WALL ROSE!" Eren screamed, Mikasa stood up and shouted back "I didn't call you that because I dont believe!" She started crying, "Well now you should believe" Eren mumbled, "Before we start discussing about that 'day', let us introduce ourselves formally first, I am Eren Rivaille, Assitant Squad leader of the Special Operations Squad and the Corporal of this Base" Mikasa gulped feeling the cold glare of his former brother "I am cadet Mikasa Ackerman, One of the 104th Trainees, Rank 1 in the top 10" she said, "Now, explain to me why did you guys let me get almost eaten? Was it because I was completely useless that day because I can't shift that day? Was it because I'm becoming a burden? Was it because you never cared for me at all?" Eren's tone was calm but you can sense the hurt and anger in them "No Sir, It was because we were all shock, shock that our last hope is about to get eaten and be killed!" Mikasa slightly screamed, "That is all I need to know, you are dismissed" Eren walked to the edge of the wall (the way inside) and jumped, "Eren!" Mikasa ran to the edge and looked down, she didn't saw anything, Air suddenly whoosed at her and then she saw Eren fastly flying to the base, Mikasa turned around and sat down, she stared at the sunset and cried, she remembers every detail of that incident

-Flashback-

"MIKASA! HELP ME!" Eren screamed as a 15 meter titan held him, "AARRGGHH! ANYONE! GUYS! HELP ME!" He pleaded as he started to cry, everyone was stoned to the ground, they dont know what to do, "MIKASA! ARMIN! SQUAD LEADER HANJI! HELP!" The titan stepped 5 times backwards, and started to place Eren near its mouth "AAAHHH! I DONT WANT TO DIE YET! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Half of his body is now in the titan's mouth, he looked at the group with tears, "AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as the titan slowly bit him, suddenly the titan released him and he started to fall, he fell with the titan

-Flashback ends-

Mikasa cry as she regretted what she did that day, maybe Eren was right, maybe she is a disgrace, a disgrace to Eren's mom because she broke her promise, she was unable to protect him at all.


End file.
